TRUE TO YOUR SELF
by IKKIttebayo
Summary: Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari paling bahagia dalam hidupku, tapi ada perasaan mengganjal... NaruHina(coret), Hinata POV. Hurt tapi happi ending. buat yg NaruHina Shipper jauh2 jgn d baca. selebihny silahkan .


**Be True to Your Self**

_Naruto Fanfiction_

**By**

**IKKIttebayo**

**Naruto (c) Mashashi Kishimoto**

Warning: NaruHina(coret), Hinata POV

Buat pemuja NaruHina lebih baik gak usah baca. *bowing*

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Hari ini impian terbesarku akan terwujud. Sejak aku bertemu dengannya Aku behenti memikirkan hal yang lain dan hanya dia tujuan hidupku. Aku kira hal ini tak akan pernah terjadi di dalam sepanjang hidupku, tapi nyatanya sekarang hanya tinggal menghitung menit dan dia akan menjadi milikku selamanya.

Naruto kun.

Ya, dia sang Hokage dan pahlawan Konoha. Semua orang menghormatinya termasuk aku. Suatu kebanggaan bagiku yang seorang tak punya peran begitu penting dalam perjalanan hidupnya bisa menjadi calon istrinya. Aku yang selalu mengawasinya dari jauh tanpa bisa berbicara banyak dan berbuat banyak bisa berdiri di sampingnya di depan altar suci, ini adalah penantian ku yang panjang.

Aku akan menjadi Hinata Uzumaki. Istri dari pria yang aku kagumi dan yang selalu menyita pikiranku selama ini.

Begitulah. Hari ini bisa dibilang hari paling bahagia dalam hidupku.

Tapi ternyata aku salah.

Apa yang aku lakukan ini sudah benar? Tidakkah ini tindakan egois? Apa aku ini bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain? Apakah ini yang Neji niisan inginkan sebenarnya setelah kematiannya? Apa ini rasa cinta atau hanya rasa kagum terhadap orang yg menjadi role model dalam hidupku?

Pertanyaan ini baru ku sadari setelah Sai berbicara serius denganku kemarin. Lalu aku pun merenungi apa yang ia katakan. Ino pun tanpa sadar membocorkan rahasia yg seharusnya tidak dia katakan.

Dan sekarang aku di sini melihat dari semua orang di dalam ruangan ini hanya dua orang yang terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Salah satunya orang yang berdiri di sampingku.

Dia tersenyum. Senyum palsu.

Satunya lagi sedang duduk di bangku undangan. Rambut pink sebahunya hanya ia gerai lepas. Dari luar tampak tenang, tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi byakuganku. Cakranya tidak stabil. Dia sedang emosional.

Dia... menahan tangis.

.

.

Kau sebenarnya bohong waktu itu kan Sakura?

Kau sebenar tidak ingin aku memberikan muffler merah itu ke Naruto kun kan? Aku tahu itu tapi aku tetap memanfaatkan kebaikanmu itu.

.

Kau juga bohong kan Naruto kun?

kau belum benar-benar bilang tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarny kepada sakura kan?

.

Aku juga...

Aku tidak ingin kita semua jadi pembohong.

.

Naruto kun, aku sudah memutuskan.

.

"A-aku tidak bersedia. Maafkan aku Naruto-kun."

Sontak semua undangan terkejut. Pandangan ku pun mengarah ke Sakura . Andai aku punya ninjutsu seperti Ino aku akan mengatakan 'Aku sudah jujur pada diriku sendiri, sekarang giliranmu' kepada Sakura sekarang ini.

Aku melepas dan mengembalikan cincin ke tangan Naruto dan memberikan isyarat bahwa berikan cincin ini kepada orang yang selalu ada untukmu ketika kau membutuhkannya. Aku hanya bisa memberikan senyuman kepada wajah Naruto kun yang bingung.

.

_"Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri, Naruto-kun."_

.

Bisikan itu membuat wajah bingung Naruto-kun berubah menjadi sebuah anggukan. Aku pun turun altar dan menuju ke tempat ayahku berada.

"Maaf kan aku Otosama. Aku hanya tidak ingin menghilangkan nama Hyuuga dari nama ku."

Ayah dan anggota keluarga Hyuuga lainnya pun menerima keputusanku ini. Lagi-lagi, aku ini sampai akhirpun tetap menjadi tuan putri yang egois.

Tapi, entah mengapa hatiku menjadi lega dan ringan. Seperti terlahir kembali. Aku merasa lebih mantap dan jelas apa yang ingin ku lakukan mulai sekarang.

Ya, aku yakin ini yang pilihan yang seharusnya aku pilih dari dulu. Aku telah di butakan oleh rasa penasaran dan ingin memiliki sehingga tidak melihat perasaanku sebenarnya, keluargaku dan perasaan orang lain.

Lagipula ada klan Hyuuga yang menunggu ku. Meneruskan dan menjaga klan Hyuga adalah tugasku.

Dan Naruto-kun,

di dalam pandanganku sosoknya tetap tak akan berubah sebagai Hokage yang aku kagumi dan akan selalu aku ikuti jalan ninjanya.

Sekarang, itu adalah jalan ninja ku.

.

Lalu, Naruto-kun, Sakura, kalian berdua juga... just be true to your self.

-END-

* * *

Ya, mau ngeflame jg gpp ak terima. ada fansnya NaruHina yg gak setuju jg hayok.

Aku hanya seorang fans lama Naruto yang mengikuti mangany (manga ya bukan Anime) Naruto dari jaman Naruto belom populer sampe jadi ladang duit, yang lalu di kecewakan oleh ending yang maji arienai.

Makasih Kishimoto. Banget.


End file.
